


Robbers

by Dnylovee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, robbers, smoking oof, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnylovee/pseuds/Dnylovee
Summary: I’ll give you one more timeWe’ll give you one more fight.--based off of the song “Robbers” by the 1975





	Robbers

“you had a face straight outta a magazine”

Jeno studied Jaemins face as he inhaled from his cigarette, his candy pink lighter discarded on the passenger seat of Jeno's old car. The smoke he exhaled remained around his face, it flowed through his caramel hair, some must have lingered in his throat a bit too long and sent him into a coughing fit.  
Jeno reached over and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, putting it out on his torn jeans, leaving a small burn mark before discarding it in the cup holder that separated the two boys.

"You shouldn't do that, those things will kill you" Jeno said when he noticed Jaemins face turn into a frown.

"Look who's talking," Jaemin was quick to snap back, referencing the pack of camels in Jeno's own pocket, "and I'm not the one who needs my voice."

"It's not like anyone listens to mine anyway." 

This caused Jaemin to frown again except now he crawled over the center of Jeno's car so they were face to face. Jeno pushed back the drivers seat so Jaemin could lean back comfortably onto the steering wheel. Jeno's hands were grabbed by the younger boys hands, the tips of his fingers were stained black from god knows what but they were delicate and pretty compared to Jeno's cracked fingernails he got from playing his guitar. 

"Don't say that babe," Jaemin broke the silence between the two, "don't you see the crowds who come out to see you and your band?"

Then he roughly crashed his face into Jeno's, his cherry smell replacing the smell of smoke and old leather that seemed to never leave Jeno's car.

"Hey lovebirds the gig is about to start and we kind of need our lead singer." The voice of Jeno's best friend and bass player caused them both to jump, Donghyuck was sitting in the passenger seat of the white van they used to transport the instruments and speakers for the band. An annoyed look plastered on his face as he hopped out of the van and started to help the drummer, Renjun, unload.

Jaemin hopped off Jeno's lap and started to walk away, stretching his arms above his head as he had been sitting for quite some time. Turning and giving Jeno a wink before telling him 'he will have to wait until tonight' before running into the club.

“When he gets his gun he's begging babe stay stay stay.”

Jaemin stumbles into the diner the next morning, his button down completely undone and hair unkept. He slides into the booth across from Jeno and started browsing over the menu, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. 

"What are you thinking about getting?" 

"I found your stash." Jaemin blurted out, a solemn look on his face.

"Oh-" was all Jeno could get out before he was interrupted by Jaemin again.

"You promised me you would stop if I stopped."

"I know and I'm sorry"

"I really believed you, I really thought you cared about me." Jaemin started to cry, the clank of coffee cups in the background doing no concealing of this conversation.

"I swear to God it was only the cigarettes until a few weeks ago and I slipped."

"You know trust is a big part of relationships and you broke a big promise we had." Jaemin looked at his hands. "I don't know if I can be in a relationship with someone who I don't trust. I only quite because you told me to."

"Babe don't say that please."

"I just don't know Jeno, my brain is telling me to leave you and never see your face again but my heart is breaking."

Jeno was now crying, his tears falling down his face and landing on the table, forming puddles that wet the placemats advertising the local business's. They sat in silence for a while, the clattering of dishes attempting to break the tension in the air.

"Do you have any on you right now?" Jaemin finally broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"Can I have it?" His eyes scanning up and down Jeno's face, looking for a reaction.

Jeno didn't want to do but he didn't know what to say so he reluctantly pulled the small baggy out of his pocket and slid it across the table. Jaemin grabbed it and slipped it into his back pocket before heading to the bathroom. When he came back to where Jeno was sitting his eyes were glossy and his cheeks stained with tears.

“You've got a pretty kinda dirty face.”

The crowd was bouncing up and down to the upbeat sound of the song that was currently being blasted throughout the club. Jeno was sweating as he was jumping on the stage, his white t shirt had long been thrown off of his body in replacement for a button down that remained unbutton. His black hair was pushed out of his face, it was probably a mess due to the mixture of sweat and the slight wave it had gotten as a result of a diy perm kit Jaemin had convinced him to let him do. It had been mostly a fail but it did give a bit of a curl to Jeno's usually stick straight hair. Speaking of Jaemin, the pretty boy could be found in the front row, a red tank top and black skinny jeans were mostly hidden under a large leopard print jack he insisted on wearing.  
The song ended and another one began, this time the fast guitar sound was replaced by a slow and swanky melody. Jeno grabbed the mic and brought it to his face,

"Hey everyone I just wanted to let you all know that I wrote and dedicated this song to the love of my life, he is sitting here in the front and he is off limits so sorry everyone." Ok so maybe Jeno was a bit high but so was everyone else. He sung the lyrics into the mic, slowly moving towards the spot in the front where the younger boy was standing, face hidden in his hands but Jeno easily pried them off, revealing a giggling boy. Jaemins face was bright red and slightly glowing due to how hot it was in the Arizona club. When the song took an instrumental break Jeno bent over and kissed Jaemin, the crowd cheering as the two slightly swayed to the beat. 

“I'll give you one more fight.”

Jeno was rummaging through his back pack once again. Looking for anything, even $5 would be something. He finally gave up and turned to Jaemin,

"Well sweetheart we are officially broke."

Jaemin, who was sitting on the bed and had just lit his first cigarette of the day just shrugged his shoulders. The slightly discoloured sheets of the cheap motel covered him from the hips down, the contents of his own suitcase packed in a hurry now where scattered on the floor and bed.

"That sucks."

Jeno agreed, it did suck. He dove face first into the bed and landed on Jaemin, causing him to stir as one of Jeno's elbows landed right on his stomach. Jeno took the cigarette out of his mouth for the thousandth time but instead of putting it out he turned it and stuck it in his own mouth. 

"Hey why'd you do that?" Jaemin said in a fake mad voice.

"I don't have any money and I'm all out." Jeno then took the cigarette out of his mouth so he could kiss Jaemin. The caramel haired boy melting under his touch. 

"If only we could rob a store like lovers in old movies." Jaemin joked at a second where Jeno had pulled back to take a drag from their shared cigarette.

"Why can't we?" Jeno replied, blowing smoke in Jaemins face.

"Because Jeno we just can't, it's not like we can rob a place without any weapons and we don't have any weapons"

Jaemin was right, they couldn't go in unarmed.

"It's a good thing we do have a gun then," Jeno said as he hopped off of where Jaemin was laying and ran to his bag pack. He pulled out a black pistol, it was old and cheap, but it was still a pistol. He turned around and Jaemin shot up out of his laying down position and crawled on hands and knees to the end of the bed to get a closer look.

"Holy shit." Was all he could say.

Jeno looked at Jaemin, clicking the revolver into place and turning off the safety. 

“If you just take off your mask, you find out everything's gone wrong.”

The pair walked hand and hand into a small store in a town in the middle of no where in the Nevada desert, Jeno's blue car parked in the empty lot. The black gun was burning a hole in his jacket pocket. Jeno's hand was interlocked with Jaemins, his leopard coat covering the duffel bags he was holding close to his body. They stepped into the store and caught the eye of the cashier, the two separated as Jaemin went to stuff as much essentials in his bag as possible. The face masks were pulled up high on the boy's faces so only their eyes could be seen. Jeno watched as Jaemin scanned each aisle, sometimes grabbing something off of the self and putting it in the bag. When he was on the last aisle Jeno made his way up to the counter and asked for a pack of cigarettes, when the cashier turned his back he pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. The cashier gasped in shock when he turned back to see a gun staring back at him.

"Put the money in the bag and I won't hurt you" Jeno said in his most demanding voice. The cashier nodded and started emptying the money into the bag. Jaemin had finished picking through the aisles and slinked his hands around Jeno's waist, at his gesture Jeno stood at bit taller, creating a wall between Jaemin and the counter.  
When all the money was in the bag they started heading out of the store hand in hand when a loud noise shot through the air, Jeno grabbed his side as a wave of pain spread over his body. Turning around he saw the cashier standing with a rifle pointed at the pair. Jeno pushed Jaemin through the doorway ahead of him and once they were outside leaned on his back for support. Jeno was too heavy for Jaemin to lift so the younger boy dragged him to the car and let him down in the back seat. He pulled up Jeno's shirt and his cold hands examined his wound.

"It doesn't look like it hit anything vital" he assured Jeno. Jaemin had spent his only semester of college in the nursing program before dropping out so he had some medical knowledge.

"You should be fine, I'll patch you up at the room." He said before kissing him and hopping into the drivers seat.

“He's got his gun, he got his suit on.”

Jeno was sitting on the bathroom sink, filing his fingers through the money he had poured out onto the bed when he got into the room. Jaemin was currently wrapping gauze around his waist, a bandage patching the gunshot wound he had endured. Jaemin stepped back to examine his work, his hands bloody and his jacket thrown in the tub, partially to avoid getting blood all over the room and partially because it was so damn hot in this room. A bead of sweat had appeared on his forehead, he must of forgot about the substance on his hands because when he wiped his forehead a streak of red stained it. 

"How do I look?" Jeno questioned, his shirt was also in the tub and his hair pressed flatly against his forehead. The dark eye circles from nights spent up and the hollows of his cheekbones more prominent than ever were surely making him look terribly bad but Jaemin looked at him and smiled. Putting his hands on the side of his face and pulling him into a kiss. 

"Babe you look so cool."

**Author's Note:**

> where my 1975 fans at


End file.
